


Spain

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Three's Company
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Chrissy wins a trip to Spain. Mrs. Roper goes with her. Will it just be a girls trip, or something more than that?





	Spain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeAlso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAlso/gifts).



"Janet! Jack! I won, I won!" Chrissy was running through their apartment screaming with joy.

  
"Chrissy, what is it? What did you win?"

  
"I've been trying to win this weekend trip to Spain from my radio station and I won! I really won! Will you go with me, Janet?"

  
"Oh, Chrissy I wish I could but I have the shop."

  
"Jack? How about you?"

  
"Well, you know I'd love to Chrissy, really, but I'm still taking classes."

  
Chrissy elbowed him in the side. "I wouldn't want you anyway," she teased.

  
"Say Chrissy, why don't you ask Mrs. Roper? I bet she'd love a weekend getaway."

  
So, still bubbling with excitement, she bounded out the door and down the stairs to the Ropers' apartment. Chrissy knocked on the door until Mrs. Roper opened it. Chrissy was beaming at her from the other side. Mrs. Roper smiled back. "Well hello, Chrissy," she said. "What's got you so wound up?"

  
"I just won a weekend trip to Spain, and I was wondering, maybe you'd like to be the person I take with me."

  
"Oh, Chrissy, really? I'd love to! Of course I'd have to check with Stanley first. Stanley?"

  
Mr. Roper showed up yawning as if he'd just gotten up from a nap. "What is it Helen?"

  
"Chrissy has just invited me to go on a weekend trip with her. To Spain! Can I go?"

  
He seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. "I could use a– I mean, you could use a little vacation, so sure, you can go."

  
"Thank you, Stanley." Mrs. Roper went over to him and gave him a hug, which he reluctantly accepted. "What weekend is it, Chrissy?"

  
"Any weekend we choose as long as we go this year," Chrissy answered.

  
"Well I don't see anything wrong with this weekend. Does that work for you Chrissy?"   
"That sounds perfect Mrs. Roper!"

  
So, within the next couple of days the women packed all they thought they'd need. Chrissy may have overpacked a little, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to be prepared. They headed to the airport Friday afternoon with all of their things. The flight was long and tiring and they got to their hotel later than either of them thought. With jet lag kicking in, they only put away their stuff before collapsing into bed exhausted.

  
The next day, however, they were both up early and ready to go. They had breakfast and walked around the city they were staying in. They enjoyed seeing the old, historic buildings, cathedrals and museums. Somewhere along the way, Chrissy briefly remembers grabbing Mrs. Roper's hand. She was surprised to see Mrs. Roper still hadn't let go.

  
They went to a park they had passed earlier for lunch. Chrissy couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. Instead of just being another country, it seemed like another world. Everything was almost perfect. What was it that was missing?

  
It was only later when Chrissy figured out what it is she was missing out of this trip. She realized it when they were back at their hotel. The room had a balcony, which is where they were now, looking out at the moon and the stars. Mrs. Roper had her arm around Chrissy's waist, and Chrissy suddenly found her to be more beautiful than the night sky.

  
Their first kiss was brief, yet it had been filled with sweetness. They didn't talk about it. Neither of them knew what they would even say. It just felt right. There was no explaining why.

  
It was not the last kiss they shared before heading back home. The shared many a sweet moment that night and the following day, before packing their things, along with a few additional souvenirs, and boarding the flight home. They didn't know what would happen once they returned, but at least they could always remember Spain.


End file.
